Alfonso Dantés
| birth_place = Guadalajara, Jalisco | death_date = | death_place = Manzanillo, Colima | resides = | billed = | trainer = Diablo Velasco | debut = 1960 | retired = March 1989 }} José Luis Amezcua Díaz (April 13, 1943 – July 30, 2008) was a Mexican professional wrestler who wrestled during the 1960s and 1970s under the ring name Alfonso Dantés (the name was taken from the main character of the Count of Monte Cristo novel, Edmond Dantès). He would later receive the nickname El Tanque (which means “''The Tank''”) for his short but thick build. Dantés was the son of Al Amezcua, who wrestled in Mexico as Golden Terror. He and his brother Vick would follow their father into the sport. Vick would go on to wrestle as Septiembre Negro. Dantés was trained by Diablo Velasco and he made his debut in 1960 at the age of 17. Dantés won his first major title when he defeated Raúl Reyes for the Mexican National Light Heavyweight Championship on May 5, 1965. He would lose the title in February of the following year but eventually reclaimed the title twice before finally losing it on December 27, 1981. In the 1970s, Dantés won the NWA World Light Heavyweight title three times and defeated Chavo Guerrero, Sr. on April 15, 1977, in Mexico City. In 1969, Dantés would team up with Mil Mascaras, Francisco Flores and El Medico to win three NWA America's Tag Team titles. He was involved in several hair vs mask matches and participated in a famous triangular tournament in which El Halcon lost his mask. Dantés would later capture the hair of El Halcon and El Faraón as well. He would also lose his hair to Sangre Chicana, Pharaoh and Ringo Mendoza. On March 30, 1984, Dantés captured the Mexican National Heavyweight Championship from Cien Caras, in Mexico City. He would lose the title but win it back one last time on August 8, 1988 when he defeated Gran Markus, Jr. Dantés vacated the title when he retired in March 1989 at the age of 45. In his last few years, Dantés would team up with his sons Apolo and Cesar. He was well respected within the industry for his work ethic and innovation in the ring. He is credited with inventing the Toque Tapatio, a move which Tiger Mask would make popular outside of Mexico as the Tiger Suplex. In 1996, he was inducted into the Wrestling Observer Hall of Fame. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Toque Tapatio'' - Innovated *'Signature moves' **Backbreaker submission **Gory special **No-handed surfboard Championships and accomplishments *'Comisión de Box y Lucha Libre Guadalajara' **Occidente Middleweight Championship (1 time) *'Empresa Mexicana de Lucha Libre' **NWA World Light Heavyweight Championship (5 times) **Mexican National Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **Mexican National Light Heavyweight Championship (3 times) *'NWA Hollywood Wrestling' **NWA Americas Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Mil Máscaras (1), Francisco Flores (1) and El Medicio (1) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 1996) Lucha de Apuesta record External links * Profile * Alfonso Dantés at Online World of Wrestling * Profile Category:1943 births Category:2008 deaths Category:1960 debuts Category:1989 retirements Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:Wrestlers who have died Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Hollywood Wrestling alumni Category:Male wrestlers